fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Lazer
CTTOs for other people who also made this element. Laser Laser is a superior element, requiring Plasma and Light to be fused, for a total of 1100 diamonds. Laser does high burn damage at long distances with fair speed, with spells that has no range limit. On the other hand, its low damage can be easily outclasses by its predecessors. Statistics Damage : Above Medium Defense : High Speed : Fairly Fast Spells Laser Beam User casts a red beam of electricity that wipes out an area upon explosion and deal high damage. --> The user will elevate them self and then raise their left hand from where a glowing seal appears, which is colored red. The user can charge this spell for up to 6 seconds, where at the last point, turns into a beam surrounded by smaller beams. Once it touches a wall or the ground, it completely burns that area, turning it into a black surface, unlike Concentrated Blast, which rather makes a crater upon explosion. The beam can deal 95 ~ 285 damage. This projectile spell has an 8 second cooldown. *Consumes 300 mana * Note : '''This spell is the fastest among the Laser spells(probably as fast as Divine Arrow). Always keep an eye out for this because it can be quite devastating. '''Cyber Gun User shoots a vast amount of laser beams in the direction of the cursor, each dealing low damage but extremely scorching burn damage. --> You will equip a green laser gun which you take from your back. You will shoot a large amount of small laser beams from the gun, 2 in a row, each dealing 8 ~ 16 damage. You can charge this spell for up to 7 seconds. Here's a small description of how many mini beams you can shoot : (Insta Click) : 15 beams (120 ~ 240 damage) Charged (0.5 ~ 1.5 seconds) : 18 beams (144 ~ 288 damage) Charged (2 ~ 3 seconds) : 21 beams (168 ~ 336 damage) Charged (4 ~ 5.7 seconds) : 26 beams (208 ~ 416 damage) Charged (5.8 ~ 6.5 seconds) : 30 beams (240 ~ 480 damage) Fully Charged (7 seconds) : 32 beams (256 ~ 512 damage) Each mini beam has 2 stud radius (pretty small). The laser beams can also deliver 25 ~ 50 burn dps for 5 seconds (which does not stack). This multi projectile spell has a 6 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 650 shards Laser Eyes User generates electric energy for them to fry nearby opponents with lasers that will burn them for a period of time. --> The user will levitate a little in the air and then use the animation for Soaring Upheaval. They will gain blue glowing eyes and start to project 2 laser beams from their eyes and then create a whirl within 19 studs, and create an explosion that does 120 damage, while scorching enemies who touch it, dealing 65 damage if they touch it. If they get hit by the beam, it will deal 165 ~ 350 damage with accommodated 25 burn damage for 2 seconds and 15 burn damage for 3 seconds, dealing a total of 285 ~ 445 damage, not counting the burnt area. This close range spell has a 10 second cooldown. *Consumes 450 mana and costs 800 shards * Tip : '''Being one of the most damaging close range spells, using Flame Body can negate the burns despite of the damage dealt. '''Piercing Rush User gains yellow eyes and then turn into a destructive beam of electricity that will destroy projectiles they encounter and slice players on the way. --> You will gain yellow eyes from your destination. Arrows ranging from Red to Green appears. You will, then, turn into a yellow laser beam that travels for up to 45 studs and has the capacity to destroy projectiles on their way and slice through solid projectiles(such as Acciculated Spikes, Rocks Avalanche and Great Fire Blast). Players who are on the way will be stunned for 3 seconds and take 150 ~ 275 damage. This transportation spell has a 6 second cooldown. *Consumes 275 mana and costs 1000 shards * Tip : '''If you want to account for the opponent's movement, watch for his/her next directions. You can also charge this for as long as you want, though change in speed/distance travelled does not change. '''Mechanicised Walker User turns into a huge robot that will attempt to shoot lasers in the direction of the cursor while walking in the battle field. Taking too much damage results in self destruct and launching a miniature robot that will snip on players. --> You turn turn into a humongous mecha walker that stomps every second, while crushing players that are on the way. This mech has 3500 health and 80 defense. At every 5 seconds, the robot shoots a purple laser in the direction of the cursor. They can tilt their heads. This laser can do devastating burn damage, while dealing 150 ~ 300 damage with 25 burn dps for 6 seconds, but they do not have a blast radius. Shooting projectiles at the mech does damage to it. If it dies, it will explode by itself dealing 450 damage within 40 studs. Mostly oblivious, the mech launches a bug bot that hops to chase players before dying, while having 800 hp for the little robot which snips players. The mech will last in the battlegrounds for 25 seconds. This ultimate has a 3 minute cooldown. *Consumes 1000 mana and costs 1500 shards * Note : '''Do whatever it takes to defeat the mech. Use high damaging spells such as Great Fire Blast or Concentrated Blast. * '''Note 2 : '''The mech is incapable of stuns nor freezes (except for Vehement Blizzard) and poison. It can only be affected by flames. '''Trivia * Laser Beam is the second spell that changes appearance when fully charged, first was Divine Arrow. * Laser Eyes can be one of the most damaging AoE spells, if burn damage is not counted. Despite of it, Flame Body can save the opponent from burn damage. * Piercing Rush is the only spell that destroys projectiles instead of absorbing them, ironic to Combustion. It can also destroy all projectiles except for Concentrated Blast, as it only triggers its explosion and damage the player. Including Echoes, due to the fact that they are not solids or semi-solids. Piercing Rush can also crack the bubble in Corrosive Stream into 2, negating its damage and either killing the player inside it or letting them escape. Piercing Rush also uses the arrows from Septic Splatter and Flash Slash. * Mechanicised Walker is the longest ultimate and the ultimate with longest cooldown. It is also the first one to have a bug bot system.